This invention relates to braces and casts on limbs, and more particularly to liners interposed between the limb and the brace or cast. When a cast or brace is applied to a limb, a liner is generally first applied to the limb to protect the skin. The term cast will be used hereinafter to designate both cast and brace for convenience. The cast is then applied over the liner with sufficient tightness so that it will not be displaced. The cast may be adherent to the liner. Care must be exercised to avoid applying the cast so tight that it impairs circulation. In many situations the cast is applied when the limb is swollen. When the swelling subsides, the cast may be so loose that it moves about, possibly injuring the underlying skin, and loses it efficacy. It may be necessary to replace the cast to correct the problem.
Adjustable elastic stockings were disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,605,122 issued Sep. 20, 1971 to Meyers. They facilitate application of the stocking and provide adjustment to conform to various leg shapes, sizes, and dressings that may be on the leg. A conventional foot portion of the stocking is attached to a unique elastic leg engaging portion. The leg engaging portion is an elastic member having two longitudinal edges that overlap when the member is wrapped around the leg. The edges are provided with hook and loop fasteners to hold the member around the leg with whatever pressure is desired. It would be useful if some sort of mechanism could be provided for a cast liner to adjust its fit without removing the cast.